El hombre que yo amo
by Ditzai Andrew Cromwell
Summary: Mi primer songfic,   si hay algo difícil, esto es describir a nuestro hombre ideal


*Candy Candy no me pertenece ella y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki

Este es mi primer songfic dedicado a esa perfección de ojos azules.

Como antecedente se muy bien que esta canción ha sido cantada por muchas personas en diferentes tonadas a veces rítmicas y otras baladas pero me gustaría que lo pensaran como yo la escuche por primera vez con Margarita la diosa de la cumbia o con alguna sonora aunque se que es no es lo convencional porque suelen usarse baladas pero amo la música de todo tipo y esta canción por ser tan movida me encanta.

"**La tarea mas ardua es describir a nuestro hombre perfecto, aquel que cuenta con todas las características para hacernos felices, sin embargo como un hombre se convierte en ese "hombre ideal" pues cunado le entregamos nuestro amor".**

**El hombre que yo Amo.**

Candy se encontraba en su apartamento haciendo algo de limpieza cuando de alguna parte del exterior llego a ella una tonada por demás rítmica y pegajosa lo cual llamo su atención y corrió a observar por la ventana sin embargo no veía a nadie pero la música continuaba y una voz femenina comenzó a cantar

El hombre que yo amo tiene

algo de niño,

la sonrisa ancha, tierna

la mirada.

Tiene la palabra de mil

hombres juntos

y es mi loco amante, sabio,

inteligente.

Tras las primeras palabras no pudo dejar de pensar que aquella canción parecía haber sido escrita para Albert quien en un tiempo fuera su mejor amigo pero que ahora era su prometido, desde aquella vez en la colina donde se le declaro y la beso por vez primera, donde ella comprendió que el era, es y será el amor de su vida, en aquel momento mágico de ese primer beso donde sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras se dejaba envolver en aquellos brazos que siempre le dieron seguridad y en los cuales podría dejarse llevar confiando ciegamente.

El hombre que yo amo

no le teme a nada,

pero cuando ama lo

estremece todo.

Guerrero incansable en

busca de aventuras,

tiene manos fuertes, cálidas

y puras

Como olvidar todas las veces que la salvo del peligro arriesgando su propia vida, sosteniéndola cada vez que ella caía, brindándole su fuerza y su apoyo hasta que ella se sintiera fuerte para continuar.

A veces Candy se sorprendía de todas las facetas de su novio, podía ser el caballero perfecto, el hombre de negocios exitoso, el amigo atento y cariñoso y el amante ardiente y apasionado, porque como olvidar todas las veces que habían sido uno, cuando el la hacia sentirse la mujer mas hermosa y deseada, aunque eso lo lograba no solo en el lecho si no con cada detalle que la hacia sentirse amada por el.

.

El hombre que yo amo

sabe que yo lo amo,

y vuela siempre lejos,

pero vuelve al nido,

el hombre que yo amo

sabe que yo lo amo.

Yo lo quiero loco,

pero loco mío

Candy siempre se esmeraba en sorprender a Albert, le gustaba que el pudiera darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella lo amaba a través de pequeños detalles como notas misteriosas, postres sorpresas, noches románticas; sobre todo después de que el regresaba de algún viaje largo o de una tarde ajetreada en la oficina, lo esperaba siempre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un aceite de masajes en las manos, ella sabia que el cargaba con muchas responsabilidades y que para el ella era como un remanso de paz que alejaba de el todas sus frustraciones, una ves el le habría dicho que ella era la mujer ideal para el, aquella en la que podía confiar, con la que podía hablar, bromear, a la que podía amar, la única que lo complementaria totalmente y ella quería que el siempre la viera de la misma forma.

El hombre que yo amo

está vivo en mi mente,

es mi único ídolo

entre tanto gente,

él hace una fiesta con

mi pelo suelto,

Iadrón de mis sueños,

duende de mi almohada.

Cuantas noches se había sentido sola en aquellos interminables viajes que tenia que hacer debido a su posición como cabeza de los Andrew, entonces ella se alimentaba del recuerdo soñando con el hasta que regresara junto a ella para vivir siempre un poco mas a su lado, por que solo así junto a el ella sentía que volvía a la vida.

El hombre que yo amo sabe que lo amo

me toma en sus brazos y lo olvido todo;

él es mi motivo, es mi propio sol.

él me da alegría que

nadie me dio.

Nunca en su vida había experimentado las sensaciones que Albert despertaba en ella pero no solo era una cuestión física, el se había convertido para ella en su razón para levantarse por las mañanas sentía que le daba vida y energía a su existencia con tan solo una mirada de sus ojos azules o una de sus impactantes sonrisas.

A veces se ponía a pensar y le daba risa recordar lo mucho que se tardo en reconocer que Albert era el hombre de su vida.

El hombre que yo amo

sabe que yo lo amo,

y vuela siempre lejos,

pero vuelve al nido,

el hombre que yo amo

sabe que yo lo amo.

Yo lo quiero loco,

pero loco mío

Por fin y después de tanto sufrimiento y descalabros Candy podía decir que era muy feliz por que ella amaba a un hombre que era todo para ella, el amigo, el héroe, el consejero, el novio, el amante, el compañero, el cómplice, el TODO pero lo mejor es que el la amaba también.

La música había parado hacia ya un tiempo pero la rubia no lo había notado seguía rememorando algunos momentos vividos con Albert cuando unos golpes en la puerta la traen de regreso.

Al abrir la puerta se topa con un enorme arreglo de tulipanes que tapaban la cara del quien las traia pero ella sabia quien era, parecía como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento.

¿pero quien vendrá detrás de ese arreglo? – preguntaba la chica juguetonamente.

Solo el más devoto de sus admiradores – respondió una voz profunda tras el arreglo.

Que lastima y yo creía que era el hombre que yo amo.- siguió haciéndose la interesante.

Y quien ese que se atreve a robar el corazón de mi musa.- le siguió el juego.

Pues tu, Albert – le dijo quitando de su cara las flores- el único hombre que yo amo.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Gracias por leerme este es mi primer songfic, ya saben comentarios, criticas todo se acepta jaja.**

**atte.: Mariana (ditzaiandry)**


End file.
